


【虫铁】西伯利亚狼（上）

by salt1100



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt1100/pseuds/salt1100
Summary: 这时候天已经全黑了，Peter八爪鱼似的缠在Tony身上，帐篷的透明顶棚外边是中西伯利亚高原璀璨的星夜，在纽约很少能看见这样的景象，Tony看着星星，想起了有关核弹和虫洞的许多事。他从来没有像这此刻一样，如此强烈的，厌倦着自己钢铁侠的身份。





	【虫铁】西伯利亚狼（上）

他很疼。

眼眶连着眉骨一整块都火辣辣的，他嘴角还淌着血，喘起气来胸腔难受的要命。

Tony Stark裹着条毯子坐在餐桌前面，把冰袋重新敷在了左眼上。

嘶——，他抽了口气，真的很凉。

 

厨房里的男孩一点也不懂什么叫轻拿轻放，Tony盯着他的背影不放，看他往炒熟的口蘑里倒进大半盒奶油，随意翻搅几下就叮叮当当的盛进碗里。

他端着那只碗转过身来，Tony别过眼去和餐桌上的猫对视。

“喝点汤吧 。”男孩说，“你们美国人不是都爱喝这个？”

有两件事需要解释，Tony想，第一，他从不喝奶油蘑菇汤，第二，爱喝奶油蘑菇汤的其实是法国人。

但他最终什么也没说，他把汤匙从碗里拿出来，盛了一大勺汤放进嘴里。

“所以呢，我应该怎么帮您？”男孩拖了把椅子在餐桌对面坐下，餐桌上的猫熟稔的跳到他的腿上。

“我不需要你帮我。”

男孩突然笑了起来，他说：“可以你都睡到我的床上了。”

 

这是个不得已的误会，真的。

两个小时以前被猫吵醒的时候，男孩就坐在床头静静的看着他。

他实在太累了。

他被人打了，准确来说，是被自己的前男友给打了——为了一个凶手，那人把他的反应堆打到完全损坏熄火，然后带着凶手逃之夭夭，留他一个人待在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里。

他在荒原里跋涉的太久了，确实没有足够的精力给自己找一个更安全舒适的住处了，这是他撬开的第一扇门，也是他十几个小时以来看见的第一张床。

而男孩看起来也不过十六七岁的模样，一个刚刚经历了分化的年轻Alpha，还留着头打卷的短发，话多的让人心烦。

那是西伯利亚冬天的最后一场雪了，这幢森林边缘的房子救了Tony stark的命。

喝第一碗汤的是时候，是Tony失联的头24个小时，他知道在这个时候躲着不出声是种不负责任的行为，可他确实不想被人找到，至少现在不想。

Peter Parker——那个有着流利英国口音的西伯利亚男孩，十分热情的“收留”了他。

“你的其他家人呢？”

“我有一个叫May的阿姨，但是因为一些不可抗力，她不住在这里。”

Peter捏着糖果包装袋发出咔啦卡拉的响声，Tony不知道这是不是和年龄有关，男孩总是喜欢把身边的东西弄出点什么声音来。

这里离镇子可算不上太近，Peter起得比大多数美国高中生都要早的多，他每天早上要骑自行车穿过公路和大半个小镇，赶到学校去上课。

Tony用了几天的时间思考男孩为什么不愿搬去城里，直到某个晚上他有幸见到了那位“不可抗力”。

——一头成年的西伯利亚狼。

她温驯的围着Peter打转，视线却没有一秒离开过Tony身上。十分钟以前他想到仓库查看一下被自己藏起来的MK46是否还在原地，手还没摸到大门就被一股巨力按倒在了地上，温热的狼牙贴紧了他的大动脉，直到Peter出声喝止，才极不情愿的放过这个“入侵者”。

Liza小姐——这只西伯利亚狼，Peter得意的向Tony介绍，四年以前他在和叔叔打猎的时候捡到了Liza，那时候她还是一只刚刚失去母亲的幼兽，Peter养大了她，让她学会了如何在森林里生存。

“Liza是我的家人，我不能离开她。”Peter说：“叔叔离开以后，May不想继续留在这里，可我没法离开Liza和这片森林。”

 

一个和狼相亲相爱的男孩，Tony想，自己这回是捡着宝了。

 

他无意透漏自己钢铁侠的身份，却并不打算连自己Omega的性别也隐瞒起来。

说起来在和Steve建立某种微妙的“稳定关系”以前，他Tony Stark的大名也没少和“花花公子”这个词连在一起出现过。

金钱，智慧和魅力会给他带来很多特殊的吸引力，以往的床伴大多带着各自复杂的目的和他相处，而人类在经历了几十年这种浮躁喧哗的感情以后，难免会爱上一些看起来更加纯净无害的东西——比如Steve Rogers。

又比如一位牵着狼的，年轻的森林王子。

而Peter简直纯净无害到了令人匪夷所思的地步，Tony起初很难相信在经历了纽约和索科维亚事件之后这世界上还有不知道钢铁侠到底长什么样的人，男孩理直气壮的耸耸肩说，“钢铁侠和我有什么关系？”

这个充满活力的17岁男孩，他关心Liza，关心森林，关心街角的三明治和过马路的西班牙老太太，却唯独对小镇之外的事漠不关心。

Peter问他：“那么我该怎么称呼您？”

Tony叼着勺子想了想，说：“你可以叫我Morgan。”

男孩点点头，信了。

Peter不在家的时候，Tony曾在他的房间里翻出一套红蓝相间的蜘蛛紧身衣，男孩愿意花时间给自己做一身滑稽的cosplay服装，却懒得多看一眼那些实打实的超级英雄。

而至于性别这件事，Tony想，Peter其实大概知道自己是个Omega的。

有时候两个人距离靠的太近，男孩会红着脸躲开，Tony时常能捕捉到空气里若有若无的信息素，他说不清那是种什么感觉，好像是树的汁液，又像是雨后森林里泥土的味道。

他太年轻了，Peter Parker，他年轻到尚且不能很好的控制住自己的信息素，但Tony不一样，他“纵横情场”几十年，男孩那点青春期的小心思在他眼里全都暴露无遗。

这很正常，他是Tony Stark，无论什么性别，没人会不想和他上床。

 

于是后来他们就真的睡了。

于Tony而言一夜情对象是谁这件事其实并没有多么重要，但对一个17岁的男孩来说，这事来的当然不会那么简单。

他们趁着春假在森林里露营，然后——发情期，后面的事情就变的理所当然起来了。

Liza叼着只死兔子站在不远的地方，男孩围着帐篷瞎转悠不知道该如何是好，一个发情期的，柔软湿润的Omega就躺在一布之隔的地方，Peter脸红的吓人，结结巴巴的不知道该看哪里。

“我……先生，我该怎么帮您？”

这句话第一次见面的时候他就说过了，Tony活了四十多年，他不是什么扭扭怩怩的年轻Omega，所以他笑了起来，拍拍身边空着的毯子，说：

“你进来。”

帐篷不大，男孩束手束脚局促不安的模样极大地取悦了Tony，他看得出对方的身体反应，空气里的信息素陡然升高到一个危险的浓度，帐篷外面是森林，里面也一样。两种味道在空气里缠绵融合，竟然意外的相当和谐。

Tony曾一度适应了Steve那种极具侵略性的信息素，但Peter不同，他的味道并不霸道。Tony主动去吻他的侧脸，男孩刚刚被触碰的时候还有些僵硬，但生理反应很快战胜了一切。

毕竟性爱本来就是种无师自通的本能。

要一个发情期的Omega主动对任何Alpha来说都是奇耻大辱，Peter把Tony重新压回毛毯上，他追着男人的嘴唇想要一个吻，却被对方偏着头躲开了。

不过小男孩的伤心并没有持续超过一秒，他又去吻他的眼睛和沁着汗珠的鼻尖，他整个人缠在Tony身上黏糊糊的舔舐他的耳廓和颈侧，在做这些事的时候，Tony丝毫不加掩饰的呻吟声直直的撞进Peter耳朵里，把他仅存的一点理智也烧的一干二净。

“我如果做的不好…你来教我……”

Peter哑着嗓子说话，眼睛湿漉漉的盯着他不放。Tony从没在哪个床伴的眼睛里看过这个，他笑着说：“你是未成年，我和你上床会不会被抓进警察局？”

这是一个默许，Peter摸索着扣子去解男人的衬衣，他说，“第一，这里法定16岁成年，而我已经17岁了。”

“第二，”男孩狡黠的笑了起来，“我们现在并不在’床上’。”

调情的话说的足够多了，Tony的衣物很快被尽数剥了下来，除了一件衬衫，Peter在某些方面贴心的简直要命，西伯利亚的春天并不温暖，他怕Tony着凉。

而两种信息素失去了衣物的阻隔，也开始在狭小的空间里肆无忌惮的蔓延开来。Tony几乎要化成一滩水了，发情期让他的身体变得柔软多汁，他牵着Peter有点害羞的手覆在两个人的阴茎上。

男孩没什么经验，哆嗦的抚摸着，发情期过度分泌的体液沾湿了他的手指，Peter摩挲着那个隐秘的入口，穴肉热情的包裹吮吸着他的指尖，光是想一想接下来要发生的事，Peter就觉得头皮发麻。  
和处男Alpha上床是一件恐怖的事，尤其是尺寸客观的处男，不过幸好Tony足够经验丰富了，而且发情期的Omega也并不需要太多润滑或者扩张。

所有Peter进入的过程其实相当顺利。

Omega特有的柔软甬道热情的包裹着他的阴茎，Peter差不多把自己这辈子的定力都用上了，才没在进入一半的时候就把持不住的射出来。

这太爽了，真的。

年轻人食髓知味，大脑很容易就被欲望给完全虏获了，他握着Tony的膝盖很快大开大合的操干了起来。Tony被他撞得往前滑去，男孩又不依不饶的拽着脚踝把他拖回自己身边，到这时候Tony才呻吟着想，在做爱方面，自己确实没什么能教给Peter的了。

年轻人好像有用不完的力气似的，翻来覆去没完没了的折腾他。

他把Tony的两条腿缠在自己腰上，让他整个人都毫无保留的向自己完全敞开，这个姿势让两个人的下半身变得更加贴合，Peter每一下都进的很深，好像恨不得把囊袋都塞进去似的。

他太喜欢这个从天而降的男人了，说真的，那天他看见家里的门锁被撬开本想着要报警来着，可当他拎着棒球棍走近床边的时候，第一眼看见Tony，他的脑子里只剩下了“白雪公主与小矮人”的故事。

Peter不得不承认，自己其实从第一天开始就“动机不纯”。

他已经射过两次了，但埋在Tony身体里的东西还硬挺的要命，发情期的Omega比平时还要敏感很多倍，男人高潮的次数比Peter还多，他浑身一点力气也使不上来，任凭男孩像摆弄玩偶一样的随意摆弄自己，他只是像只搁浅的鱼一样张着嘴喘息着，断断续续的发出小动物一样的呻吟。

Peter爱死他这幅任人宰割的样子了。

他喜欢Tony时时刻刻游刃有余的模样，也喜欢看他被快感支配神志不清的感觉，Peter俯下身去握住男人有点发凉的手掌，用舌尖小心的舔舐着他脸上的淤青和伤口。

Tony睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛和他对视，温柔的翘了翘嘴角，说：

“你怎么和个小狗似的。”

他的下半身还含着Peter的东西，整个人几乎都被他圈在了怀了，Tony不知道一个17岁男孩哪来的这么大力气，可这个姿势确实让人足够有安全感了。Peter恶意的在他体内缓慢的研磨着，逼出他软绵绵的呻吟和喘息，Tony感觉自己几乎要被潮水一样要命的快感给吞没了。

在高潮的余韵里，Tony恍惚的想，自己要是能在这片森林里住一辈子就好了。

Peter的“第一次”生猛的要命，他来来回回的折腾了Tony三次，才堪堪心满意足的放过了他。

这时候天已经全黑了，Peter八爪鱼似的缠在Tony身上，帐篷的透明顶棚外边是中西伯利亚高原璀璨的星夜，在纽约很少能看见这样的景象，Tony看着星星，想起了有关核弹和虫洞的许多事。

他从来没有像这此刻一样，如此强烈的，厌倦着自己钢铁侠的身份。

“告诉您一个秘密吧，Morgan先生，”Peter把头搁在Tony的肩膀上，贴着他的耳朵说：“其实我是个超级英雄。”

Tony笑了起来，他说：“哦？你是Barry Allen吗？”

“当然不！”男孩嗔怪的看了他一眼。

接下来的十几分钟，Peter绘声绘色的给Tony讲述了自己成为超级英雄的全部过程，并且在男人诧异的目光中用蛛网把背包封在了帐篷的骨架上。他本来还想出去爬树给Tony看看，但是男人搂着脖子把他拦住了。

这世界到底是怎么了，Tony无奈的想，什么时候超级英雄也变得满大街都是了。

可自己这回是真的真的捡到宝了，他年轻的森林王子，竟然还是位超级英雄。

“其实我也是个超级英雄。”

Peter蹭到他旁边重新躺下，说：“那您有什么超能力？”

Tony笑着揉了揉男孩的头发，他说——

“I’m rich。”

 

“露营”结束之后，Tony打定主意暂时不回纽约了，他趁男孩上学的功夫到仓库重启了MK46给Pepper发了短讯。

他在短讯里深切表达了对自己失联两周这事的歉意，并且说自己一切都好只是决定外出休养一段时间，叫Pepper不用太担心自己。

做完这些事，他把MK46重新用篷布盖起来，继续当自己的普通人Morgan。

这个假期可以变得十分漫长，Tony争分夺秒的享受着西伯利亚短暂的夏天，这里的绿色里永远泛着点深不见底的幽蓝，他们带着Liza一起去森林里打猎，小鹿在他们身边快速的跑过，Tony甚至有幸见到了Liza的狼群，它们高傲的凝视着陌生人然后很快的转身离去。

有时候他们也会到镇子里去，不过大多是晚上，夜色会让很多东西变得不甚真实，Tony可以不必戴着帽子走在街上，也很少会有人认出他的脸。

然而关于Peter，Tony却并不知道他们的这种关系对男孩来说到底意味着什么。

他不知道Peter到底分不分得清性和爱的区别，有时候男孩想吻他他总会偏过头躲开，Tony无所谓和谁接吻，但他也难得为年轻人着想一回——初吻是应该留给心上人的东西。

可要说分不清，其实好像也不是的。

Peter做爱的时候永远中规中矩，他从没试图标记或者临时标记Tony，除了发情期那次以外，Peter的保护措施总是做的相当到位。

男人喜欢在做爱的时候说些不相干的话题，他仰躺的打量着压在自己身上的男孩，用手臂圈着对方的脖子把他拉向自己。

“你有没有……喜欢的人？”他贴着他的耳朵说。

男孩被他问的愣住了，随即又脸红了起来，支支吾吾的说：“没有啊……”

这就足够了。

Tony并不想从男孩的嘴里问出一个答案来，他是享乐主义的那种人，并不会过多关心床伴的感情生活。他只是格外喜欢看Peter害羞的模样，这让他忍不住想起另外一位美国甜心，一个也会在床上脸红的人。

Tony走了那么几秒钟的神，Peter不满的加重了下半身的动作，引得他呻吟着从纽约回到了西伯利亚的小床上。

男孩在性爱中表现的占有欲十足，他在最初几次并不成熟的尝试之后变得食髓知味起来，迫切的想要掌握住Tony的任何一点感受，活像只凶巴巴的狼崽子。可是下了床，男孩就一秒切换回听话宝宝模式，恨不得24小时黏在他身边。

Tony把一大块生肉扬起来，Liza跳起来咬住，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手心。

 

夏天过去了一大半，Tony头一回买了份报纸。

他左手拿着奶油雪糕，右手举着报纸，头版头条是美国队长成为全球通缉犯，底下附了张不大不小的头像照片。

Tony犹豫着要不要展开看看，Peter拎着三明治袋子从马路对面的快餐店里走了出来，隔着条四车道的马路忍不住喊了他：“Morgan先生！你在等我吗？”

男孩笑得好灿烂，他站在阳光底下，嘴唇上还挂着几滴俏皮的汗珠。

Tony看看他，毫不犹豫的用报纸包住融化的雪糕丢进垃圾桶，冲他招手。

这个假期还可以更漫长一点，Tony被抱住的时候忍不住这样想，男孩的卷发蹭在他脸上痒痒的，小镇的柏油马路热烘烘的散发着夏天的味道，他不想再回去了。  
人人都会有任性的时刻，Tony现在满脑子盘算着自己如果就这么消失一辈子会怎么样。

他——Tony Stark，这辈子干过不少荒唐的事了，就连“绝对不可能和未成年人上床”这种事也破了戒，他现在被一个17岁男孩“包养”在家里，他和一只狼还有一位年轻的超级英雄同居，没人知道他到底是谁，也没人在意。

这就像一场匿名参与的角色扮演游戏。

当你意外坠落在某个西伯利亚小镇，当你偶然遇到一个咬着三明治袋子双手插兜的西伯利亚少年。

突然间，什么内战，什么索科维亚协议，统统变得不再重要起来了。

Tony坐在椅子上，像第一天一样看着男孩在厨房忙手忙脚的背影，他一只手搭在猫身上，Peter转过头来，两个人翘着嘴角交换了一个默契的眼神。

刚刚烤好的樱桃派在桌子上“嘶嘶”的冒着热气，Peter切下一块献宝似的放到Tony面前，他在男孩殷切的注视下把东西放进嘴里。

甜丝丝的果酱裹着热奶油在舌尖上融化，他爱死这种甜蜜的味道了。

这是这个夏天的最后一道甜点了，Peter问他：“好吃吗？”，Tony用指尖沾着奶油果酱伸到他面前，笑着说：“你自己尝尝？”

他看着男孩的眼睛突然亮了起来，Peter低头含住了他的手指，他把Tony压在餐桌上，他们就在冒着热气的派和猫面前做爱。

 

夏日的热度就从这一夜开始一点一点散去了。

 

Peter开学之后，Tony一个人变得无聊了起来。

他修好了MK46，和Pepper又通了几次短讯，有时候他会一个人去森林，然后去超市买些食材，做好了晚饭等Peter回来。

那道学了一整个夏天也没成功的奶油蘑菇汤，Tony终于在某次尝试中成功做了出来，只是还没来得及高兴，那味道飘进鼻子里，他立马冲进洗手间吐了起来。

那种恶心的感觉，连带着胸口一整片都难受的喘不上气来，Tony受过很多次伤，他从没经历过这个，可心底里却又大概有了个隐隐约约的构想。

 

第一片枯叶落了下来，Tony把试纸卷一卷烦躁的丢进了纸篓里。

男孩上学去了，再过不到一年他就要高中毕业了，可Tony现在没心思管这个，他敲了敲MK46的面罩，蓝色的LED光闪烁着亮了起来。

“Sir？”

餐桌上还放着早餐用过的几只陶瓷碗，昨晚男孩脱下的衬衣随意的搭在椅背上，猫从沙发上跳下来，好奇的打量着这套钢铁战衣。

不辞而别和留下只言片语，哪个会更让人伤心？

Tony沉默的看着周围的一切，他把便签纸揉成一团，俯身挠了挠猫的下巴。

“Friday，”他说着，感觉嗓子哑的要命。

 

“我们回纽约。”


End file.
